Kidnapped and being the new student
by SnowLily01
Summary: I was kidnapped from my home place and was forced to enter a strange new school which was far different from normal ones. I didn't have a rich family nor a real one, so what do they want from me?
1. Chapter 1

**S: Hello, I'm back with another story after a long break from updating. I've only got a little amount of time so I'm going to write a fresh new story :D I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**. . .**

**My eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was a pure and white ceiling. **

**I slowly tried to get up from the unfamiliar bed which I was neatly tucked in.**

**As I put both of my feet on the floor, a throbbing pain came from my head. **

**It felt like it was hit with something before, but I couldn't remember.**

**I searched in every corner of the room. Where am I? Am I not home? What happened? I asked myself.**

**Suddenly the pain kept me away from those thoughts. I gripped my head with both of my hands tightly, trying to seize the pain I was experiencing.**

**I panted and sweat was coming from my forehead, I also started to breathe heavily.**

**I wanted to leave this place, it was the first thought that came into my mind after seeing the place.**

**The atmosphere here felt different, weird in a way but I could tell that I'm really far away from home.**

_*pant* *pant*_

"Are you alright?" Said a voice

**I looked up and saw a woman with long grey hair standing in front of me.**

**She was wearing a nurse like outfit but somehow different than the usual ones I see.**

"W-whho...are...you?" I said while still panting

"I'm Yowane Haku, the nurse of this clinic" She said simply

"W-why am I here?...Please tell me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I was told not to"

"By who...?"

"I also can't tell you that right now, you'll find out later. But I was told that I needed to take care of you so please just relax" Haku said and moved closer to me

**I squirmed when she grabbed my shoulders, I tried making it hard for her. **

**I couldn't trust anyone who I just met in an unknown place, it's common sense!**

"If you keep doing this then the pain in your head will get worse" She said

**In a swift movement, she placed her palm on my forehead and instantly the pain left.**

**I was amazed, what did she do? Does she have some sort of healing power?**

"There, that should do it. How do you feel?" She asked

"Um...better..." I said while holding my head, checking if she did anything wrong to it

"Good, they shouldn't have treated you roughly. I should tell the principal" Haku said and sighed

**I raised an eyebrow in what she meant. **

**And then she went to a table and took some kind of strange phone (Generally everything here are strange looking)**

**She pushed some buttons and took a few minutes of talking.**

**I waited for her patiently since I didn't have anything to do whatsoever.**

**When she finished, she looked at me with her usual flat face.**

"Come with me, the principal wants to see you"

"Okay..." I said

**For now I just need to follow what she says. **

**Maybe I'm kidnapped and got amnesia from what happened.**

**Though I don't really know what happened, and since I can't find a way to escape I'll just go with the flow.**

**At least I'm not getting abused. Or at least not YET.**

* * *

**. . .**

**She took me towards this huge looking door which looked high tech.**

**I didn't even know door like these exist.**

**She pushed some kind of code beside the door that I couldn't seem to understand and it suddenly opens (well duh).**

**She told me to go inside by myself while she had to go back to the previous place because she had work to do.**

**And so I got in cautiously into a wide room filled with things I couldn't imagine ever being created.**

**It felt like I leaped through time into the future.**

**Without paying attention to what was in front of me, I kept my gaze through the things that were scattered in the room, until I heard a cough.**

"Enjoying the room?"

**I looked at the person who was sitting comfortably in the chair.**

**He had a smile plastered on his face which I didn't find flattering.**

**He told me to take a seat and did.**

"Nice to see you Miku" He said

"How did you know my name?" I asked suspicious

"I've always known your name"

"Are you kidnapping me? if you are and you're the principal then I'm sure your school is going to be in a lot of trouble!"

**He laughed and looked at me still with his smile.**

"No no! I called you for a special occasion, and I don't have any bad intentions" He said

_(If he really didn't, can't he just call me like a normal person instead of kidnapping me?)_

"Oh really? then after the occasion can you send me back home?"

"Maybe, if I'm satisfied" He smiled again

"What will satisfy you?" I asked

"You'll be a student here from now on"

**As those word left his mouth, my eyes widened. **

**I suddenly shot up from the chair unknowingly.**

"WHAT!? but I also have another school! I can't leave just like that!" I protested

"Don't worry everything is taken care off. Now, since I'm busy I'll need someone to send you to your room"

"Huh?" I said

**I was literally confused in what was going on, I couldn't comprehend the situation that was happening right now.**

**All I could do is listen and ask something that still doesn't explain what I needed to know.**

**I just hope that this is all a bad dream.**

"He is my favorite student so you'll be in good hands. He's in this school for quite some time and I hope you two might be good friends" He said

"I don't know..." I said softly to myself

_*beep* *beep*_

_[Excuse me sir, I'm already here]_ said a voice coming from a device beside the door

"oh yes. You may come in" He said

**I turned my head to look at a young handsome boy around my age entering the room.**

**I bet he's popular with the girls, I mean having blonde hair with blue eyes and red lips were too much for them to handle.**

**Not to mention white smooth skin too (I'm a little jealous).**

**He stood beside me and bowed to the older man.**

**I just looked at him from the side, and he suddenly turned to look at me to flash me his smile.**

**I ignored it and continued to heard what the principal was saying.**

**"Len, this is Miku who I told you about" he gestured his hand to my direction**

_(They've been talking about me?)_

**The boy named Len took my hand and shook it without me willing.**

"It's nice to meet you Miku. My name's Kagamine Len, I'm the school's head council so I know a lot of things in this school. I'll be showing you around"

"My name's Miku, just Miku. I'm the girl who happens to be kidnapped by this evil school. I'll be asking you a lot of stupid questions to get out" I said

**Len chuckled a little which made me smile a bit. I guess he's not bad.**

"Miku, you'll be leaving with Len now. I'll see you tomorrow. Len, escort her if she ever gets lost okay?"

"Of course. We'll be taking our leave now sir" Len said, bowed and grabbed my hand

"Sure" The principal replied

**We exited the room and went through the same tech looking hall way.**

**I looked from left to right to find everything interesting.**

**Len who caught my curious face took the chance to talk to me.**

"So what planet did you come from?" He asked

**I gave him the 'are you bonkers or something?' look and he still kept his pouty curious face.**

**I sighed and started to know that this place is kind of messed up.**

**I've decided to play along.**

"I came from the planet called Earth. The most populated planet with humans like me. I'm one of them and somehow I'm kidnapped to where I am now" I said

"Does that mean you were taken away from your family?"

**His eyes were showing something different which made me feel like this was beginning to get serious.**

"Yes...but I don't live with my real family. i live in an orphanage" i said

"That's sad, but I'm a bit like you. I don't know who my parents are, this school is the place where I was raised"

"So I guess the person who took care of you is-"

"The principal" He finished

"I see..." I said

"He treats me like his own son. He's a nice person, you just need to know him better"

"Really? But I still can't trust him" I said

"I know that there is something that made him take you in here. You'll know how to trust him when you stay here longer"

"I'll just do what I can"

"That's great. And we're here!" He said and pointed to the same looking door

"Are you sure? The other doors seem a bit smaller that this one. I don't think this is my room"

"Yes it is. Now let's go inside" Len said and opened the door

**It revealed a room with expensive looking wooden floor, all different kinds of modern technology are also everywhere, not to mention the furniture too.**

**It was too perfect.**

"Um...this place looks rather fancy..." I said

"Yup, this room is made bigger than the other students" Len said while looking at the room himself

"But why?" I asked

"Well, you're considered a special student. The reason why, I also don't actually know"

"Oh, never mind that. At least I can sleep in somewhere comfortable for once" I said and stepped into the bed

"Get some rest, you must be tired. Also I'll be staying in the same room as you from now on" Len said

**My eyes widened again and I shot back up from the bed.**

"What!? but I'm a girl! girls need their privacy!" I yelled

"Sorry but the principal told me to, and since you know nothing I have to protect you from any danger"

"What danger?"

"I-I'll explain that later. Oh yeah, I need to report back to the principal's office once I've got you in your room"

"Okay I'll wait"

"No, I want you to be a sleep before I get back okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, now good night" he said and walked to the door to exit

* * *

**. . .**

**Len went back to the hallway and made his way to the principal's office.**

**When he stood in front of the door, again he asked for permission first before going in.**

**As he did, he told him that Miku was already settled in their shared room.**

**The principal smiled and nodded.**

"Thank you Len, I couldn't have done it without you" He said

"You're welcome sir. I'll do my best to take care of your daughter"

"She's the only one I've got now and I don't want to lose her. So please Len, don't let her out of your sight"

"Of course sir"

"Good but you must not know that she is a part of the Hatsune family nor should the students. Do you understand?" He said

"Yes, I promise to keep it a secret until it is time" Len said

"Okay, sounds good. You must be tired. You should head back to the room"

"I'll do that sir. I'll see you tomorrow" Len said and exited the room

"I just hope things will go well when she finally knows..."

* * *

**S: Don't forget to review, I'll see if I can update as soon as I can ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**S: Here's the 2nd chapter! I made this in a hurry so I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or any other mistakes. But I hope you enjoy reading ^_^**

* * *

**. . .**

**When Len left the room I felt a little relieved.**

**I still had suspicions about him, even though does he seem like a nice person.**

**I can't let my guard down. Just maybe out of the blue he could come to my room with a knife and stab me or something.**

**Well, I hope he doesn't, because I'm not ready to die yet.**

**I haven't lived a happy life.**

**That aside, I'm curious in where I am now.**

**I walked towards a window that was covered with a curtain and opened it slowly.**

**As I saw what was outside my hands trembled** **_(Where in the world am I!?),_ I dropped to the ground and began to panic.**

**I started to search for a way out but no luck was by my side.**

**Now I didn't care if I had to break out from this kidnapping and enter danger.**

**All I want now is a way home.**

"God, please tell me a way out of here" I prayed

**Still with no luck I went out of the room and ran through the hallway again to search for anything that I can find useful.**

**I was running so fast that I bumped into Len who happen to came back from his 2nd visit from the principal's office.**

**I fell down to the ground while he was still standing with his two feet which I found rather impressive. _(I'm one of those girls who has incredible strength)_**

**He looked at me confused.**

**I backed away and ran away from being caught by him.**

**I have a feeling that if he knows I'm trying to break free he's going to do everything he can to stop me.**

"Wait Miku, where are you going? You are not supposed to leave the room!" He said

"I'm not going anywhere!" I lied

"Then please stop!"

**He started running, he was a fast runner.**

** He almost caught up to me.**

"Ugh! Don't follow me! Leave me alone!" I said

"Are you trying to run away?" He asked

"So what if I am!?" I said

"It's dangerous to run away on your own! Please just go back to your room!"

"No!" I yelled

**I ran faster, I took a turn and met someone again.**

**He blocked my way. I was getting angry and yelled again.**

"Get out of the way!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" He asked

"Just please let me through, I need to get away from him!" I begged

"Him? Who's he?" He asked confused

"Never mind!" I said and hid in a place

**I went inside which looked like the school's locker, without hesitation I quickly got inside.**

**My heart beat fastened when I heard the familiar footsteps coming closer.**

**I tried my best to stay quiet.**

"Hey! Kaito, have you seen a girl who came running here?"

**When I heard the question I began to sweat.**

**Oh no, what if he tells? I'll be dragged back to the room and be forced to stay there forever, maybe if I'm found out escaping I'll be in a cell!**

**I gulped and prayed for what God will set fate for me.**

**With that I prepared myself to hear the boy's answer.**

"No I've not seen anyone coming here" He said

**I froze, did he just lied?**

"Really? well then if you happen to see her please tell me okay? I need to find her as quick as possible or she'll be causing a lot of trouble" He said

"Sure, I'll see if I can find her"

"Thanks, you're a good friend" Len said and walked away

**I gave another sigh, the uneasy feeling that was in my chest was gone.**

**I popped my head out and looked out from the locker to find the blue haired boy looking at me.**

**I just gave him an awkward grin with a soft laugh.**

**He came closer to me with folded arms and a smirk.**

"Care to explain yourself princess?" He asked

**I cringed when he said the word 'princess' but I've decided to ignore it.**

**I stepped out from the locker carefully and stood in front of him with my head looking at the floor.**

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Haha you sure are easy, I thought you would have to put up fight in order to get away from answering questions like these" He said with a smile

"H-hey, I just wanted to thank you for not letting me get caught!" I said while stomping my feet

"I know I know. Why were you running anyway? this is the first time I've seen a girl being chased by Len and not the other way around. You must be pretty special"

"Not really, I was kidnapped and taken forcefully to be a student. I'm trying to get out here but Len won't let me. That's why he's after me"

"Well, all I can say is that escaping from this place is useless. This school has some awesome security and the students who break the school's rules are spotted quiet easily. So it's better if you don't try to do anything crazy around here" He said

**I slumped to the ground and my motivation shattered.**

**Just by hearing his words it gave me 0% to ave any more chances to get out of here.**

**I guess I'll be staying here for the time being.**

**I also hope something good will happen after this.**

"Ahem" A familiar voice behind me said

**Then again the hope left when I found out that Len was now behind me.**

**What's up with me and my bad luck today?**

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Len said

"I've just found her here" The blue haired boy said

**I turned my head to him, giving him an annoyed look.**

**I thought he was nice for a second there, but I guess he's as evil as the people in here.**

"Great, it's a good thing Kaito was here to stop you from going anywhere"

"Fine, I'll go back" I said with a frown

"Len since when have you became in charge of her?" The blue haired boy asked

"Oh the principal told me to"

"Really? what for?" He asked again

"It's sort of personal so I hope you understand" Len said

"I see..." The boy said with a disappointed look

"Anyway, Miku and I are going to be returning to the room. Again, thanks for finding her"

Sure, anytime"

"Okay, let's go Miku" Len said and grabbed my hand

**I walked with Len as he took me to the direction of our room.**

**I don't know why, but from time to time I would look back to see the boy whom I met just now.**

**In a way I feel that he's up to something.**

**My mind snapped out from the thoughts when Len released a heavy sigh.**

**He seems a bit tired.**

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Can you please not go anywhere? I have a lot of things to take care of, and you're giving me hand full" He said in an annoyed tone

"I'm sorry...I just panicked. I only wanted to go home" I said

**His face suddenly softened and he looked at me with caring eyes.**

"No I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, the principal trusted me with this job and I'm complaining" He said while giving my hand a tight squeeze

"You sure are hard working" I said

"Nah, I don't work that hard. Not as much as the principal does"

"Well, he is the principal" I said

"Yup, he takes care a lot of things in this school"

"All principals do that" I said

"Yeah, but not as much as him. He's the most hardworking person I've ever met" He said

**A few moments later we finally reached the room.**

"Well, we're here" Len said

**He opened the door and both of us stepped in.**

**I took my shoes off and hopped to the bed, feeling the softness of the fabric and snuggled to the pillow.**

**Len took a seat and opened up a book.**

**I looked at him wondering why he's not going to sleep yet.**

**So I sneaked up fro behind him to see what he was reading.**

"You're not going to sleep yet?" I asked

"No you go ahead" He said without leaving his eyes from thee book

"You look tired, why do you keep pushing yourself like this?"

"I'm the school's council, I have to get good results in everything" He said simply

"Well, I don't want to see you tired, because I've seen you working too hard"

"Thanks, but don't worry about me. I'm used to this" He said with a smile

"But don't push yourself too hard okay?" I said

"Sure I'll try not to. get some rest, and YOU should try not going anywhere without asking me okay?"

"Okay okay" I said while nodding

"Good night" He said

"Good night"

* * *

**S: Sorry for the boring chapter but the next one will be better! In the next chapter Miku will finally be going to her first day as a student :D **

**Please look forward to it, and REVIEW ~( '3')~**


	3. Chapter 3

**S: Okay, so things didn't go as planned like what I promised in the last chapter. Hehe hope you guys understand :D  
**

**I'm doing my best to give you readers the greatest story I can write ;)**

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

_"Miku where are you? we miss you. Please come home!" Said a voice_

_**I looked at a familiar figure who was standing at a great distance away from me.**_

_**I saw her curly blonde hair and plain white dress tossing in the wind.**_

_**When I saw a clear vision of her face I quickly knew who it was.**_

_**It broke my heart seeing that she was so sad.**_

_"Mrs. Ann...is that you?" I asked_

_"Yes Miku, it's me. We miss you" She said with open arms_

_"Miku-nee!" Shouted two young familiar voices_

_"Huh?"_

_**There were two more figures next to her which I recognize as Ring and Lui.**_

_**My friends who I treat like my real little brother and sister.**_

_**They had tears in their eyes, I was starting to cry too.**_

_**I miss them so much.**_

_**What will they do if they find out that I'm not going to be home with them?**_

_**Those warm feelings that I love so much when I'm with them felt like a long time had been lost. **_

_**When it's only been just a day being separated by them.**_

_**I want to be with them, I don't want to be away from them.**_

_"Guys...please wait for me. I'll do my best to return!" I shouted_

_"Miku..." Three of them said together_

* * *

**. . .**

"Miku, wake up! it's morning already"

**I grumbled and tossed to the side. **

**I was too tired and lazy due to the event that happened yesterday.**

**But knowing Len, the ever hard working School's head council he'll never give up that easily.**

**He tried a lot of things to wake me up.**

**Such as: taking away my blanket, shouting my name annoyingly a couple of times, and shaking me.**

**None of them worked though, so the last option he thought of was...tickling me.**

**He tried to look for my ticklish spot and as he found it he gave me no mercy and tickled me until I fell off the bed.**

**I grunted in pain and finally stood up while holding me head.**

"Ow!" I said

"Serves you right for not waking up in the first place" He said with folded arms

"Well, why did you wake me up so early in the morning!? it's only 5 o' clock!"

"You are a new student here from today so I have to tell you a lot of things before you are ready"

"But why so early?" I complained

"Okay, that's enough complaining. First, go take a shower and do what other girls do to clean themselves in the bathroom there" He said and pointed to the direction of the room

"Fine..." I said and headed to the pointed room

"Oh and wear this" He gave me some clothes

**I looked at it for a quick second and looked back at him.**

"I might take a long time though"

"That's okay I'll wait" He said

**I walked and opened the door to the bathroom.**

**It was also what you might call a 'futuristic bathroom' so just imagine what the bathroom looks like in your mind (S:*Lazy at writing descriptions LOL*)**

**I took a long couple of minutes in showering since I have a long wad of hair and when I was finally done, I looked at the uniform Len gave me.**

**The uniform consisted of a white blazer with matching skirt, a blue collar shirt with a green tie and black tight socks (S:It's from the modules of Project diva 2nd, it's where Miku also wears 2 leek hair clips)**

**I have to admit, the uniform is quite fashionable and comfortable.**

**After I was done I stepped out of the bathroom to see a very relaxed Len who was watching TV.**

"I'm done" I said

**He turned his head to look at me and smiled.**

"okay, then let me start explaining things" He said and turned off the TV

**He stood up and took my hand, he led me to a nearby table with a bag on top of it.**

"This is your school bag, inside are all the necessary things you need for school today"

"Wow talk about quality" I said and took the bag in my hands

"And before we go out I need to give you something important" He said

"What is it?" I asked

**He took out something from his pocket which looked like some kind of ring.**

**He gave it to me while I looked at him a bit puzzled.**

**I have no idea why he gave me that.**

"What's this for?" I asked

"I need you to wear it 24/7 from now on. This is actually more than a ring, it has a tracking device on it so I can know where you are at anytime. Also take this phone" He handed me the other thing

"I bet it's not a usual phone either huh?"

"Haha you could say that. Well, in this phone, in case anything happens you can know where I am or just call me. As you can see I also have the same ring like you, so you can track where I am, like I can track you"

"What's with all this stuff? why do you have to know everywhere I go?"

"It's dangerous like I said before" He said with a stern voice

"What is it that's dangerous?" I asked

"It's hard to explain, but I need to keep you away from any danger. It's my duty"

"I don't get why I'm a person who needs to be protected. I mean I don't have that much wealth nor do I have an important family"

"Believe me you do..." He said softly

**I turned my head to look at him.**

"What?"

"It's nothing. Oh yeah you must be hungry, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday right?"

"Um...I am hungry" I said embarrassed

"Then let's go to the school's canteen"

**He took my hand again and we went outside of the room.**

**As we got out I saw a lot of other students bustling all over the place, but as they saw Len, they all stopped their tracks.**

**All eyes were on us now and I felt daggers being stabbed through my body by the stares being given by a group of girls.**

**I gulped and tightened my grip in Len's hand.**

"Len they're staring at us" I whispered

"Don't worry, they wouldn't dare do anything to me or you. I have a strong connection with the principal and he can punish them if they hurt you"

"No that's not it I-"

"Hey look it's Len, He looks so handsome today!" Someone said

"Who's that girl he's with? Is she a new student?" Another one said

"Ugh, what's she doing with him!?"

**I heaved a sigh.**

_(Typical school life)_ **I thought to myself.**

**We finally arrived at the canteen, but what made me confused is why it was empty.**

**I looked at Len who casually walked to get a tray to put the plates and glass for his food.**

**I did the same thing as him while following from behind.**

"Hey, why is the canteen empty? I thought other students are here too" I asked

"No they aren't here yet because it's locked. Only I can open it or the other student council people"

"Why only the student councils?"

"For emergencies, as in for you I was told to give you a tour of this school. So in the morning while wanting to have breakfast, why not I show you the canteen first right?"

"Yeah, but what will they eat?"

"In each of their room will be sent a breakfast automatically, except for recess. So you'll have to eat in your room for breakfast and dinner starting from tomorrow"

"That's cool" I said

"Well, what do you want to eat?" He asked

"Humm..."

**I looked at the foods that were served on the counter.**

**Everything was beautiful. My mouth was starting to water.**

**I swallowed my saliva, still with eyes scanning which food I should eat.**

**Len chuckled when he saw me look like a person who haven't eaten for a week.**

**I glared at him and turned my eyes back to the attention of the food.**

**My head desperately wanting to choose just one but the other foods were crying for my name.**

**I took quite a while to pick but Len just took a decent sized meal for himself.**

"Having a hard time deciding?" He asked with a smile

"It wouldn't be so hard if they didn't look that delicious" I pouted

"Just take everything you want. You'll need all the energy you can for today"

**My eyes glittered with joy.**

"Really? I can eat all the food that I want?" I asked excitedly

"Sure, the principal knew that you had a big appetite so you can eat here like a buffet"

**I jumped and jumped with joy, it felt so long that I haven't eaten good food like this again.**

**I just wish my family were here with me, I bet they'll be so happy.**

"Oh thank you so much, I guess the principal isn't such a bad kidnapper!" I said

**And then without knowing, I squeezed Len and mushed our cheeks together.**

**His cheeks were really squishy just like Ring and Lui's, he reminds me of them a LITTLE bit.**

"You know Len, for a guy you sure have such cute chubby cheeks" I said

**His face suddenly turned red and he looked away from me.**

"Ugh no I don't!" He said with a pout

**I giggled as I saw a new side of him.**

**He didn't feel like the responsible Len I know, he's more of a shy kid now.**

"Okay! let's eat!" I said

"You're gonna eat all of that? aren't you going to get fat?" He asked as he pointed towards my plate which was filled with all sorts of food

"I'm so hungry, can't you just leave me and my food alone?" I asked with a frown

"Fine, let's hurry up and eat before the bell rings" He said as he took a spoon of his food

**I nodded and skillfully ate my plate of food.**

**Len watched me in amazement in how I ate but he still continued to eat his.**

**The food that was a pile before was now almost empty, and with one last bite all was finished**.

"That was a good breakfast" I said

"Hey you've got a little food on your cheek" He pointed out

"Really? do you have a napkin?" I asked

"I've got it, let me wipe it for you" He said and gently wiped my cheek

"Thanks" I said

"Never have I seen a girl eating so messy like you"

"A lot of girls do actually, maybe they're just trying to keep their image" I said

"Why don't you?"

"I don't feel like I need to do it when with you"

"Why?" He asked

"Um, like what girls say. They only want to impress guys who they like. They often try to do their best for that special person"

"I see" Len said a bit disappointed

"So you don't like me do you?" He continued

**I froze and looked at him with a confused face.**

**I didn't mean to hurt him by saying that I didn't like him, it's just a typical explanation.**

**So I tried my best to cheer him up.**

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I don't like-like you that way...you know what I mean" I tried to explain

"Sorry but no I don't"

"I mean in a romantic way like lovers do. I only like you as a friend"

**Len's face lit up a little and it made me feel a little better.**

"Haha of course" He said with a small smile

**He looked at his watch and suddenly got up from his seat.**

"Okay, it's only a few more minutes until class starts. We should get going"

"Sure" I said and got up from the chair

"I hope you're prepared for today" He said

"Yeah, I know that being the new kid is tough" I said

**Len patted my shoulder gently and grinned.**

"Well, then let's go"

* * *

**S: Now the next chapter is really what I promised. I'm sorry if it didn't lift up to your expectations :( but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**S: Late update! but I hope you can still enjoy this. I have nothing else to say ;D**

* * *

**. . .**

**We got out of the canteen to be in the center of attention again.**

**People were really observing us which creeps me out a little.**

**Some of them would stop and stare at us, others would whisper to their friends while looking at us.**

**Man it's so annoying! I mean aren't they tired of doing this everyday? Don't they have anything better to do?**

**But I can't them so much since Len is being so clear to the public in protecting me _(Which grabs so much attention...ugh!)_ while he's so popular in this school.**

**Why can't he just be some normal guy? a guy with glasses and not attractive is a perfect person for the job, and I bet I'll be friends with him a lot quicker.**

**And it'll also make my life here easier!**

**Well, that's just my thoughts though, it's not like anyone's going to change anything.**

**So I'll just keep continuing to be their hostage here until I find a way to break out.**

**In the mean time I'll just be a normal confused student who likes to look at normal things here oddly.**

"By the way, where's my class?" I asked

"The principal set us in the same class" He said

_(Of course...Me & Len, the inseparable. We stick like glue don't we?)_

"Oh I see" I said with a disapproving face

**We arrived in front of a huge door, not as big as the principal's but nearly.**

**It had the words spelled out on it, moving from left to right.**

**It says 'Special training Class Room no. 356'.**

"This is where we will be studying today"

"S-special Training class?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"Yup, it's like a class that focuses on your physical ability. But there are also classes for weaponry, though you should be able to master your physical ability first before wielding a weapon" He said

_(...)_

**What on earth is this guy talking about?**

**What does he mean by weapons and special training? Are we trained to become soldiers or something?**

"Wait, what do you mean by weapon and physical stuff? A school is for studying right?"

"um...yeah that's what we study...well, MAINLY study'

"I mean stuff like home works! Tests! Exams! History! Biology! Math! All those things!" I shouted

**I know I hate studying but this school just has serious matters.**

**They make me feel so desperate into getting back to studying with normal books.**

**As they say, when something unusual happens...it just gets weirder.**

"If you want to know, only elementary students study those. High schooler's like us have to go through tough physical training!All the other students here had already mastered subject from your old school ever since they were just a kid" He said

**Oh great now I feel so humiliated right now.**

**Being compared to a kid in your studies? That's just great.**

"Wow" I just said plainly without showing any enthusiasm on my face

"Don't frown so much, you're a girl and you should smile more. I mean you don't have to think about studying anymore right?"

"Yeah but knowing that a kid is smarter than you doesn't really put a smile on your face does it?"

"Well don't think about it too much. It's almost time for class, we should head inside now" He said

"Okay let's get this over with" I said and followed him

**The huge transparent door opened automatically as we entered.**

**The class WAS named the special training class, and of course there wouldn't be any chairs or desks.**

**The inside looked like a stadium.**

**It was filled with complete training equipments for what every gym place dreamed of.**

**I took a quick look at a student accompanied by another one who was shown in a huge screen.**

**She was running in a strange environment along with her friend while screaming like crazy.**

**They both looked awfully terrified.**

"What the hell is that place? Where are they?" I asked as I pointed towards them

"This place can specially design realistic environments filled with crazy obstacles. Some are dangerous and some are tricky as well. And sometimes you just have to use your brain to figure stuff out" He said

"Am I going to be doing this?" I asked something clearly obvious

**He looked at me and smiled with no worries shown on his face. He nodded.**

"Of course you are, but since this is the first time you'll be raining I'll be your partner. Don't worry about being left behind, I promise to help you and you can definitely depend on me"

"Thanks. So when's our turn?"

"Just after those two girls...hm...they should be here in a couple of-"

**Then suddenly the door which was next to us opened.**

**And two figure came running out from it.**

"Huaaaaa!" Two girls screamed while coming out from the automatic gate

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed while looking at their dirty and horrid faces

**I placed my had on my chest as I tried to calm myself down from the surprise.**

**I thought that I would've had a heart attack just now, both of them really did terrify me.**

**It's a good thing my heart's still okay.**

"It was horrible! horrible!" The girl with green hair said

"I don't want to go there anymore!" The other girl with long yellow hair said

"What exactly happened?" I asked

**They both stopped their talking and turned their heads towards me.**

**They both got closer and looked at me closely.**

**Gazing from head to toe.**

"Um...is everything okay?" I said

"Hey, you're that new student that everyone's been talking about" The green haired girl said

"Y-yes I am"

"The one who's Len's girlfriend?" The yellow haired girl asked

**I gave a deep sigh.**

"No, we're not in a relationship. We're just temporary partners for now" I said

**A few moments later Len finally cut the conversation.**

"Sorry to interrupt, but aren't you guys supposed to get an item from that last training?" Len asked

"Aha yeah about that item...we didn't managed to grab it before 10 flower boomerangs attacked us. So we're really sorry but we failed again...!" The green haired girl said casually

"It's just too dangerous anyway! not to mention that we're just two girls" The yellow one said

"It doesn't matter what gender! There are many girls in this school who had succeeded. You guys had been students here for 11 years and you can't even succeed at level 3!?"

"Hey, you know that we lack physical ability! We're just not cut out for being Hatsune member yet!"

"Well, you should try even harder! In the mean time, you guys can take a break. But I want to see you two at level 4 soon"

"Okay~" They both said and walked off somewhere

"Those two sure are something..." I said

"They sure are" He said and scratched his head

"Can I ask you something? What was that Hatsune thing they were talking about?"

"It's a group name that can be given when studying in this school. As you get better in training and is considered strong enough for the group, the principal might make you a Hatsune member" He explained

"So I just need to fight in order to pass the test?"

"Yup, easy right?"

"Yeah, for you to say" I said and rolled my eyes

"It'll just be a little tricky from the start, bu you'll get better soon. It was also tough for me but I made it into the Hatsune group after a couple of years of training"

"Then wish me luck, I hope I'll be able to catch up to you soon. cause I have a feeling that I'll need to do it quickly and be as good as you"

"You've just read my mind, cause that's what I'm planning. Since we're all clear now, why don't we begin today's trial?" He said with a smile

**I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.**

"Okay, trial version before level one"

"Sure I'm up for it!" I said

* * *

**S: Review Pleaseee! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**S: Hi, I'm finally done with my national exams so I can finally update! This chapter is not that long which I'm sorry to say. But I hope you enjoy otherwise :D**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

**Len pushed some buttons on the machine and told me to go inside the room which was different from where the previous girls were in.**

**And as we got inside, it looked like a normal white room with nothing dangerous at all.**

**I was actually glad.**

**I'm hoping to not be injured on the first day of school, but that doesn't seem possible since this school is kind of whack.**

**I'll just use my inner power that I've been holding back for years.**

**People often says it's un-girl like to have such strength, but I'm completely fine with it.**

"In this trial version there will not be any dangerous creatures, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt YET"

"Well that's a relief..." I said

"I'll be checking how much your body can stand hard physical and athletic obstacles" He said

"Um...I guess I can handle that. I've got good reflexes and sometimes I do gymnastics"

"Great, so all I have to do is put your skills to the test. So ready for the first challenge?"

"Go for it!" I said a bit too confident

"Okay then! Obstacle one activate" He said

**Suddenly the white floor beneath me started shaking.**

**I started walking back since the floor was practically split up to reveal a huge running track.**

**It was so big that it covered up almost all the spaces of the white room which I thought was enormous.**

**And judging by the running track I guess I'll be running today, it's actually something quite normal.**

**Although I still have a bad feeling about this.**

"This is obstacle one, doesn't look that hard right?" Len said

"Yeah, even though it's a pretty long track I guess I can. How many laps should I run?"

"100 laps"

**My jaw dropped, you've got to e kidding me.**

"W-what!?"

"100 laps...it's not that much" He said

"Are you trying to break all the bones in my body or are you just trying to kill me? I'm not a super girl" I said

"Neither am I a super boy. Now go!" He said strictly

_(No wonder those girls don't like him, he's so bossy and demanding!)_

**I went to the start of the line and made my position on the tracks.**

**But then I noticed that I'm still in no uniform for sports, so I made a complaint first.**

"Len are you sure I can run with a school uniform? Isn't there like a P.E uniform?"

"Oh don't worry, I promise those uniforms are comfortable enough. They're designed for the most dangerous obstacles yet can still feel comfortable. By the way you are wearing shorts under your skirt right?" He asked

**My face turned red from embarrassment and I looked away.**

"Yeah yeah just start the challenge already!" I said

"I almost forgot! There's one more things I need to tell you"

"And what's that?" I asked

"See that door behind you?" He pointed as I looked towards the direction of his hand

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I told you that there won't be any dangerous creatures, but that doesn't mean that there won't REALLY be any creatures"

"So you're telling me something's going to come out from that door?"

"Uhuh...so good luck. Quick! get into your position, I'll be watching you from up there" He pointed towards a balcony

"Okay..." I said with a frown feeling that something bad is really going to happen

**Len went inside a nearby elevator which was connected to the balcony.**

**He stood up there with a microphone in front of him.**

**He settled himself in his seat before beginning the running challenge.**

**For 100 laps...**

"Are you ready?" He asked through the microphone

"*Sighs* Ready when you are" I said

"Okay, before I let the creature out it's best I tell you some things first"

"Yeah?"

"The creature is one of the stink species. That means he'll stink and it's best that you don't go near it. It's also really fast, so you better run faster in order for you to not be captured by it"

"Got that" I said

"I'm going to start now. In the count of 1,2..." He started

**I got into a ready position to run before Len finishes his countdown.**

"3!" He said and pushed a button

**I started running as quick as I could and I felt the wind running with me.**

**I feel so fresh and free even though I'm not.**

**Running's always made me so happy.**

**But the thought of it changed when I felt something speeding after me.**

**I took a glimpse at what was behind me and found a huge big goey and slimey creature coming at me real fast.**

**I also smelt it a bit, it was pretty bad.**

"Whoa!" I said while still running

_[Come on Miku! don't let it get to you!]_ Len screamed from the microphone

"I'M TRYING!" I yelled

* * *

_100 laps later~_

**My body felt like it was crushed by a giant hammer for 1000 times.**

**I can't believe I made it for 100 laps while being chased by a monster though.**

**Still, I feel as tired as hell right now.**

**I'm sitting on the floor with my legs stretched out and huge amount of sweat coming out from my body.**

**My panting doesn't seem to be able to stop.**

**I closed my eyes to rest a bit, but was disturbed by something cold being pressed on my cheek.**

"Hey!" I said annoyed

"Here" Len said as he gave me a bottle of water

"Thanks" I said and took it from him, taking a big gulp of drink

"There's a shower over there. Why don't you take a nice hot shower before we head back to the room"

**I nodded and headed towards another different door which was inside the room.**

**I took my usual time rinsing and cleaning myself and feeling a bit better.**

**I came back a few minutes after and sat where I sat before.**

"You did well on your first try. A lot of them ended up getting eaten by the creature" He said and sat next to me

"Oh really? I must be better at this than I thought" I laughed

"Yeah, I see a lot of talent from you. Tough I'm a bit jealous" He pouted

_(Ha...him jealous of me?)_

"Never thought I'll hear that from you..." I said as my eyes got heavy due to tiredness

**My head was swaying back and forth, my mind was starting to get cloudy.**

**And suddenly I drifted off to sleep.**

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not that per-" Len was suddenly cut off

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

**Before I could finish my sentence I felt something on my shoulder.**

**I looked at what it was and found Miku sleeping.**

**She must be tired, since I know that no one could actually do 100 laps while something's chasing them, and she did a pretty good job.**

**She was sleeping so peacefully unlike the Miku I know.**

**It's nice seeing her quiet like this.**

**With full caution I tried to pick her up into a piggyback, trying not to wake her up.**

**I began walking slowly to the exit and smelt a little bit of her sweet smelling hair after her shower.**

**It made me blush for some reason, and she's lighter than what I imagined he too.**

**She's girlier that I thought...**

* * *

**S: So starting from the next chapter I'm going to heat things up! you'll definitely going to see more of Len and Miku's developing feelings for each oher :3 and some conflicts as well...since I have a holiday, I guess I can update if have time. Review if you want the next chapter to be quick! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**S: Apologies for the lateness of this chapter~ I thought that my dad had brought his laptop for his business trip so I figured that I have to wait for him to come back and didn't bother looking for it. But it turns out it's right at home, just hiding in the corner hehe...please don't hate me :3**

**Readers: Excuses again huh Snow? we are not interested :/**

**S: *sniffles* T^T forgive meee~**

**Miku: Please enjoy!**

**S: _(It's been a while since I did this tee hee)_**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

_*mumble* *mumble*_

**I put my tired body on a soft familiar ground.**

**My sleeping getting more and more heavier each time I moved and got comfortable with the new positions.**

**I couldn't seem to stop myself from the beauty of sleeping.**

**And I couldn't also remember when I started sleeping...**

**Wait...I'm asleep?**

"Huh?" I said as I shot my eyes open

**I got up from the bed in my room and looked utterly confused.**

**Since when was I ever here, wasn't I with Len in class?**

**I thought back for a moment and remembered what happened.**

**I guess I must've fallen asleep, and Len sent me to my room.**

**Oh well, I should just go back and check if I need to do anything else.**

"Let's see...hm? What's this?" I said as I took a piece of paper which was on top of the table

**I unfolded it and began reading.**

_Miku,_

_If you're reading this then that means you must have already woken up right?_

_Well, I have something to do so I couldn't stay with you until you wake up._

_That's why I'm leaving this note for you._

_As you can see you dozed off from the first trial, so I had to carry you all the way back to your room._

_You must be hungry right? Why don't you go to the canteen and get something to eat._

_I think you still know the way there since you just ate there that morning._

_I'm sorry I can't accompany yo this time, but why don't you take this chance to talk to other people there? Make some friends!_

_Take care, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone and don't cause any trouble for anyone!_

_I'll be back before bed time,_

_from Len_

_P.S I'll be keeping an eye on you even though I'm not there_

_(He thinks I'm a kid...Oh...I guess I finally have some time alone)_

**I smiled to myself and quickly walked my way to the same canteen.**

**As I was walking I got the usual stares and whispers from everyone, but it felt more dangerous than before.**

**I ignored them and opened the door to my destination.**

**When I opened the door, all of them stopped their eating and glared at me.**

**I'm beginning to think that all this looking at me with daggers thing is going a little bit over the top.**

**I mean I have feelings too!**

**So I walked my way through them to pick my food to eat and sat on an empty table with their eyes still following me.**

**I took a bite of my food, not bothered at how they were all treating me.**

"She really has no shame doesn't she? eating all the food here like a poor beggar" Said one girl a bit too loud

"What a loner! She's acting all cool because she has Len wrapped up around her finger"

"I bet the principal only pitied her since she lives in the trash, that's why she can go to school here"

"Phuu! She has no heart! not knowing how to be thankful!"

_*Continuous rants from girls*_

_(Well that leaves my chance for finding a friend...)_

**Suddenly I saw someone put a tray of their food on top of my table.**

**I looked up from my plate and saw the same guy I met the first time I was kidnapped here.**

**All I know is that he's best friends with Len.**

**He looked at me and gave me his prince like smile.**

**Then as if on cue all the girls started ranting again, but he didn't seem to mind them.**

"Hi it's nice to see you again" He said

"Oh, it's you..." I said

"Is something wrong?" He said while raising his eyebrow

"No, nothing's wrong" I said and continued to eat my food

"Isn't Len supposed to be with you?"

"No apparently he's got other business to attend to"

"I see, but aren't you lonely?"

"I'm perfectly fine, actually I'm glad that I finally have some time alone"

"Oh, am I interrupting your alone time?"

"It's okay, he told me to get some new friends anyway. But that's impossible since all the girls here seem to hate me" I said as I pointed to the group of girls behind me

"Haha...it isn't surprising since you just made them jealous" He said

"How?" I asked

"This picture, I got it from two girls who were gossiping in the halls instead of going to their classes"

**He showed me a picture of Len giving me a piggy back ride while I was asleep.**

**I dropped my spoon in utter shock.**

**With reflex I took the picture away from him and began ripping it leaving it into shreds.**

"Whoa! You actually ripped it" He said also in shock

**I snapped out and finally realized what I did.**

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't like seeing it so suddenly" I apologized

"Don't worry, it was also my fault for showing you the picture. It must have been embarrassing for you and I didn't realize that"

"Yeah...it's a bit embarrassing"

"Considering that the whole school knows, it's going to be hard for you isn't it"

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!?"

"Mostly girls, a.k.a Len's fans but others like guys, they don't really care. No need to think about it, they only stare at you, they wouldn't dare hurt you"

"I hope so. But I'm still going to be alright even though the are planning to hurt me" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Of course! Today I've just done 100 laps while being chased by that stinky monster...even though I dozed off a bit after"

"That's rare, no one's ever succeeded the first trial on the first day"

"Len said I'm a natural, but I shouldn't get carried away since I've still got a whole lot to learn"

"Yup, it's tiresome but you'll get used to it" He said

"By the way, I haven't got your name ever since our encounter" I said

**He smiled somehow excited of my question.**

**He gave me his hand and I shook it as he introduced himself.**

"My name's Shion Kaito, just call me Kaito. I'm one of the student council, also Len's best friend" He said

"My name's Miku"

"You don't have a last name?"

"No, I lived in an orphanage so that's the only name they call me" I said

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miku"

"Nice to meet you too Kaito"

**The bell suddenly rang and we both got up from the table.**

"You should head back to class now. I need to go to the council's office" Kaito said

"Sure, overall it was nice eating with you"

"Maybe we could spend some time here again" He said

"Okay. Well, bye" I said

"Bye~" He said and went out of the canteen

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V**

**I waved Miku good bye and made my way to the office.**

**Something just feels off about her.**

**The principal would never just take someone from their home planets to be a student here, this place is too strict.**

**Usually the new students were people who are willing to fight for their home, so that means they have a reason to be here.**

**But as in for her...kidnapped? Why would the principal take her forcefully? Not to mention she doesn't even have a last name.**

**She's just a normal girl in her planet with no real parents.**

**Is he really taking pity? No that's not how the principal is, he's really dangerous when fighting.**

**Something about this just smells fishy to me.**

**Considering that she's also a natural at combat, she makes me feel so curious about her life, and also that my best friend Len is being so suspicious isn't helping either.**

**I bet both Len and the principal are hiding something from me and all the students here.**

_(I need to find some more info about her)_

**I opened the door and found Len sitting at his table while looking at some papers.**

**I took this chance and walked up to him.**

**He soon came to realize my presence and faced me.**

"Oh you're here already. We still have to wait for the others before we can start the meeting"

Of course" I said and took a seat at my table

**A few moments later I finally got the courage to say something that I've been dying to ask.**

"Say Len"

"Yeah?" He said while still looking at the papers

"I've been meaning to ask you something..." I said

"About what?"

"About that girl who you're always with"

**Len suddenly faced me.**

**Looking at me with full attention now.**

"Miku?" He said

* * *

**S: My back hurts right now...but it's okay! I'm doing this for all my readers~ so review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**S: Hello guys, so while updating this chapter something annoying happened. So it all started like this...**

* * *

_S: Lalala~ *typing the next chapter for my lovely readers*_

_Computer: Hey I'm bored, I'm gonna go and take a break and restart the computer!_

_S: Wait no! *Starts clicking the save button but was too late*_

_Computer: *Restarting* LOL Yeah! XD_

_S: My hard work... :(_

_Computer: You mad? ;)_

_S: *Loads and loads of curse words*_

* * *

**S: Yeah so that happened...but at least I've finished it...again...lol?**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

**I stopped checking my paper work and looked at my blue haired friend.**

**He must be talking about Miku, there's no one else that he seems to be keeping an eye on these past few days, making her an exception.**

**I've got a feeling that he's got some interest in her due to her mysterious past background.**

**I know Kaito like a brother and I know that he has sharp eyes for good information.**

**But I wouldn't tell him even though he's a close friend.**

**My loyalty stays with the principal like I'd promise, and I bet if he did know he'll just tell everyone who Miku really is.**

**And in the end Miku would be totally enraged at her long lost father and it'll make the principal feel frustrated about explaining the details to her, since she is a stubborn girl.**

**Everything will just shatter.**

**Also I'll lose the principal's trust in me.**

"Miku?" I said as I pretended to look confused

"Yeah it's no surprise that everyone's been talking about her. I mean she's living in a bigger room than the other students, and of course she's also staying with you. All the girls were really jealous you know..." He said

"Hmph...So why are you so curious in knowing her?"

"I just thought that maybe you can tell me more about her? You know, so we can hang out" He said with a grin

**Sometimes I just can't stand him with that grin.**

**It looks so annoying.**

**I sighed and made my way to checking the papers again, ignoring the person in front of me.**

"No, if you want her number then just go ask her yourself. I won't tell you anything and it'll just ruin my reputation to just give out someone else's personal information"

"Ah come on! we're bro's aren't we?" He started pleading

"We are...and please stop disturbing me bro" I said

**He glared at me and stomped off to his seat** _(childishly)_

_(I don't have time to take care of him. I already have Miku to look out for...and I feel so tired with all these tasks piling up on my desk)_

_*Yawn*_

**I think I'm getting sleepier, I better go and get my coffee.**

**Nothing beats like a good refreshing cup of joe~**

"I'm going to get some coffee" I said and stood up from my seat

"Be quick. The meeting's in a few more minutes" He said rather bluntly

"It'll only be for a while" I said and got out of the room

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Miku's P.O.V**

**I wandered around the hallways trying to make out where I should be going next.**

**The bell has rang and I'm about 10 minutes late for class, though I don't know which class I should be going to.**

**I looked like a completely stupid person wandering here and there without doing anything.**

**But soon I was saved by a familiar voice that had called my name.**

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

**I turned around and found Len with a cup of coffee in his hands.**

"Oh am I glad to see you for once!" I said and ran up to him

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked looking slightly annoyed

"I am...but I don't know where I should go...hehe" I grinned

"*Sigh* Follow me, I'll transfer a map of the school to your phone. I forgot to download something for you, it's really important" He said with a tired tone and began walking with me following from behind

"Oh, it's okay. Just take it easy, still tired?" I said

"Yeah, but at least I got coffee"

"Hey, I'm impressed that you aren't even complaining due to all the work you got"

"Of course, unlike some people..." He said and looked at me teasingly

"*pouts angrily* But I'm doing my best! Don't you know that I'm actually behaving even though I'm kidnapped!? if it were to be another girl then she might have just lost her mind with all the weirdness here" I defended

"*chuckles* That's why I'm so proud of you" He smiled and patted my head gently making my cheeks turn to the color red

**I instantly slapped his hand **_(gently)_** away from patting my head as I kept on blushing.**

**I crossed my arms and glared at him **_(but failed)**.**_

**He chuckled even more after that...**

"W-what's so funny!?"

"Nothing-nothing, here you can have a sip of my coffee. You seem to need it" He said and gave it to me

**I continued on pouting angrily at him as I took his cup of coffee.**

**As I leaned into the cup, I smelt the heavenly aroma that came from it and slowly drank more than I was supposed to.**

"Wow, this tastes delicious" I said as I observed the coffee more then handed it back to Len

"Isn't it? it's my favorite. Kaito finds it disgusting though...I don't know why he dislikes it"

"Then his tongue must have a problem" I said

"He only likes sweet stuff, like ice cream...I sometimes doubt if he's a boy. Even though you actually like black coffee" He said

**I laughed, it sounded silly.**

"But he ain't that bad. Just now we had lunch together, he sat with me when all the girls didn't want to" I said

"Yeah, he's actually nice, but just don't get so close to him. He...can be a stalker when he has eyes for someone new" en said while looking at me

"Oh really? I can't believe he's actually like that"

"I'm just saying, it's fine to be friends with him. Just don't answer personal questions okay?"

"Yes sir!" I said playfully

**We soon arrived near an empty seat with a computer on the table.**

**Len took the seat and told me to hand my phone to him as he connected the device on to the computer.**

**We waited for the transfer which was very quick and only took a few seconds before he handed me back my phone.**

"Here, all the information that you need to know are in there"

"Hm...right, this one?" I said unsure

"Yup, the application that says 'Hatsune School Guide' a lot of the students here uses this app to know which classes are next for each of them"

"This is going to be handy"

"I've already put your information in the app. So the device knows your personal information and tells you what classes you will have"

"Okay, let's see..." I said and looked around in what the app had to say about me

* * *

**-Miku-**

Student level: 1

Weapons of choice: _- (Not specified yet/ Not enough level)_

Stages Cleared:** - Trial 1**

Stages that needed to be cleared for today: **- Trial 2**

Failed stages for retry tomorrow: -

Special requests: -

Partner: **Kagamine Len**

* * *

"Say, what are partners for anyway?" I asked

"Well, you can't possibly be going into battles fighting something dangerous without someone backing you up"

"True, so who's you used to be partner? you must have had one before me"

"S-she's kinda taking a mission for a few days right now..." He said

"Oh..." Is all I said, guessing who _she_ is

**I looked back at the app and pressed Len's name.**

**Wondering why it was written in bold.**

**Then the same style of information came onto the screen.**

* * *

**-Kagamine Len-**

Student level: 87

Weapons of choice: **- Bufu saber, Lightning sword, Agi daggers, Electrical gun**_ (Still available for others)  
_

Stages Cleared:** - Completed Trial - Completed Lv. 1-80 missions  
**

Stages that needed to be cleared for today: **- Mission Lv. 81 stage 3 **_(Can be accepted (O) or not (X) due to special requests and partner)**  
**_

Failed stages for retry tomorrow: -

Special requests:** - Look after Miku**

Partner: **Miku**

* * *

**My eyes stared at the incredible achievement that Len has completed.**

**How can I ever beat someone with such high status like this? Will I ever be able to do it?**

**Of course I can! I just need more time and training.**

"You sure are good at this" I said

"I've been training here since I was young, so of course I'm good at it" He said proudly

"Alright Mr. Perfect..."

"I'm not perfect! There's someone else stronger than me in school"

"Who?"

"The principal!"

"Really? What Level's he in?"

"He's already a master. There's no need for levels anymore" Len said

"Whoa...never thought that he has it in him" I said softly

"Yeah he's- *looks at watch* wait! I've got to go back to the Councils office, I'm late for the meeting already! I'll see you later" He said and ran as quick as lightning

_"Sigh*_

"Okay, let's see here..." I looked at the app and pressed **Trial 2**

* * *

Trial 2 - Location** Special training class room 149 **_*press*_

* * *

Special training class room 149** -_ Please follow the arrow. It will lead you to your destination._**

* * *

"And off I go"

* * *

**S: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! So as you can see I'm going to add a love rival for Miku, just to make it more interesting XD and I need you guys to tell me who you want it to be (Vocaloid characters only of course). Tell me in the review! the more that person's name is on the review is going to be the winner!**

**She is going to be good at fighting, athletic, arrogant and possessive!**

**Only one review for one character not two! **

**And also if you guys happen to be good at drawing and want to contribute an image for this story please do!**

**I'll see if your picture fits with the story and is drawn nicely (I hope I'm not asking for too much)**

**Hope to see you guys again in the next chapter! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**S: Guys T_T I might not be able to update as quick as I used to because I just recently started high school and it's just work and loads of tiring stuff :(**

**I may update but I think it could take longer than expected.**

** So for my readers who's already anticipating this chapter here you go! Sorry if it's short but it's the best I could write for now :)**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

* * *

Special training class room 149 - Destination reached

* * *

**I walked in as the automatic door opened by itself.**

**The room was pretty much the same as the last one.**

**It was also filled with students who were training in their specified rooms.**

**Since I'm alone this time they've got much more comfortable with picking on me like, pushing me, pulling my hair, punching my arm slightly and other stuff that I choose to ignore.**

**As I was finished being picked on by them, I could see that they were not satisfied in how I took their bullying and wasn't bothered by it.**

**Suddenly out of the blue someone bumped on me really hard making me and that person fall to the ground.**

_(Ouch...now that really hurts!)_** I thought as I felt a heavy weight on top of me**

**I looked up and saw the same girl I met when I was at the 1st trial.**

**She looked at me with wide eyes and quickly got off me.**

**We both dusted our uniforms before looking at each other again.**

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm such a clutz" She said suddenly then paused for a moment and looked at me closely, finally realizing something

"Hey, you're that girl who I just saw that morning with Len, and the one who's the talk of the school!" She continued

"It's that obvious?..." I said unsure of how I should respond

"Let me introduce myself. We haven't got each others name right? My name's Lily" She said as she held out her hand

"My name's Miku. It's funny how people always wonder that I don't have a last name, of course I'm not the only one"

"My friend also doesn't have a last name. Usually they ask you that so they know where you came from. Me and my friend keeps it a secret"

"Oh then you must be someone important" I said

"Nah! my parents were just lazy to think of one" She joked

"But at least you have a good name"

"Of course. You're actually nice!I wonder why those girls hate you?"

"They think I have some sort of relationship with Len which I clearly don't"

"Being rumored about a lie is just annoying! They should have known the truth first"

"But why do you believe in me? we just met" I said

"Cause I know a good friend when I see one" Lily said and smiled at me sincerely

**I stared at her while thinking of what she just said.**

**She believes me...for the first time a girl in this school actually believes me.**

**That's so friendly and nice of her.**

"Thanks..." I said

"You're welcome, I've got an idea! Let me introduce you to my partner. She's my best friend. Maybe you guys can be friends too" She said and dragged me along with her while she was running

"Wait! I'm already late for class, I need to finish my 2nd trial today!" I said

"Don't worry, it won't take that long"

**We ran together until we were in front of a familiar green haired girl wearing red goggles on her head.**

**She looked at Lily and later at me with a question mark on her face.**

"Remember her Gumi?" Lily shoved me in front of the said girl

"Hm? Sure, how could I not!" She said as she put both her hands on her hips

"Don't be shy say hi" Lily said to me

"Hi-"

"Miku right? My name's Gumi!" She grinned as she pointed towards herself

"Nice to meet you Gumi" I said

"Feel free to talk to me like am old friend! I'm not like those other girls who pick on you"

**I smiled at her and gave her a nod.**

"By the way I'm new here, so can you tell me how I can go finish my trial? I don't know how to start..."

"Oh I see, I'll take you to the person in charge of the machines. Because none of the students are allowed to be messing with them" Gumi said

"Wait, so why was Len the one in charge of the machines when I was doing my first trial?"

"Well Len's been here ever since he was young and was taken care of by the person who built this school. He probably can do whatever since the principal trusts him" Lily said

"It must be great yeah?" Gumi said

**Both Lily and I nod in agreement.**

**It would be nice to get a bit of power and control in a school like this.**

**You'll need as much of an advantage as possible since it's like a survival.**

**This place is giving a dangerous vibe to me.**

"Okay we can't talk much now in the middle of class. Let's make this quick because me and Gumi need to complete a mission" Lily said

_(That's why I was asking help for...)_

"Though we always retry it" Gumi said

"Anyway off to "

"Follow me!"

**They led me to a young adult with white grey-ish hair who was talking to two other students just like Gumi and Lily.**

**As he was finished talking, Lily quickly took my hand and pushed me in front of him.**

**I stumbled a bit before looking at him.**

**He was such a handsome person and totally my type of guy.**

**My cheeks go red as I kept staring at him, it was hard for me to make some words come out of my mouth.**

**All I could do is stare.**

"How can I help you?" He said with a polite smile

"I...uh.." I stuttered

"Gee Miku...what's wrong with you all of the sudden?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow

"Lily are you blind! can't you see what's going on? She's in love!" Gumi said as she cupped her own cheeks

"Oh~is that true Miku?" Lily said to me as she batted her lashes faster than usual

**I broke my gaze from the handsome guy and shot my friends a death glare which very effectively shut them off.**

**But they still returned to their dorky selves as usual like nothing happened a few moments later.**

**It was worth a shot.**

"Piko this is Miku, I assume you know her. She's the talked about student and also the new student here" Gumi said

"Nice to meet you Miku, I'll be the one who's going to be in charge with your basic training. I hope we could work well" He said

"M-me too..." I said

**Piko gently smiled at me and then averted his gaze towards Gumi and Lily.**

"You two should hurry and get back to your mission, you're already late"

"Yes sir!" They both saluted

"Bye Miku!" Lily said

"Wish us luck!" Gumi said

"Okay, don't worry! you guys will do great" I said

**And now it's just me and Piko, I feel like I'm burning in the inside.**

**Something that I'm not used to feel but I do know what these feelings are.**

**I hope I don't look like a weird person to him which he may happen to see one day...**

**My thoughts were taken away by a pair of hands that were placed on my shoulders.**

**I tensed up and turned my head back to Piko.**

"Ready to continue your trial?" He said

"Yes...!" I said a bit too quickly and wanting to smack myself after that

"Great, now let's get you inside your training room"

* * *

**S: So Miku has a crush huh? what about Len you ask? they shall be together no matter what! and I promise you that :D (oh really? am I really?) anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review my lovely readers :3**

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**I HAVEN'T DECIDED ON WHO IS MIKU'S RIVAL SINCE IT'S MOST LIKELY A TIE BETWEEN TWO CHARACTERS SO PLEASE KEEP VOTING IN THE REVIEWS! I SHALL CONTINUE ON COUNTING *_* **


	9. Chapter 9

**S: Hurray another update! Haha even though I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I still doubt if it's any good :/ but overall I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

**A month has passed and I'm beginning to get used to this place _(I guess?)_.**

** I've already finished all of my trials and was given my 1st mission today.**

** I'm a bit nervous since there's going to be some harmful obstacles this time, but I'm confident that I can handle them because of my excellent skills.**

** Not trying to show off or anything but it's true, even Piko was amazed by my quick reflexes at combat.**

** He said that I've got some kind of 'natural talent' which sometimes give me the creeps.**

**I know that it's weird to be creeped by something like that but it just makes me feel like I could belong here, which I don't.**

**Truthfully I still don't want to be involved in anything that this place has to offer.**

**I will always pick to go back home.**

**Anyways...**

**I'm now waiting for my partner who I rarely see these days due to his pilled up business.**

**He hasn't been on a mission yet because I still haven't finished all of my trial before but now he can finally be on one.**

**Just a few more seconds later he showed up.**

"Hey how's it going, been working hard?" He asked looking like he's trying to catch his breath

"Yup, it's been a long time I haven't seen you. It's Ironic that we're staying in the same room but never get to see each other" I said

"You know me" He smiled

"Busy busy... busy"I said but smiled back

"Well at least now we can see more of each other. We can finally do a mission!" He said excitedly

"Pumped up?"

"Yeah, haven't been doing some good old combat fighting" He said

"Hm...I wonder how I'll do" I pondered

"You'll do great, I've heard from Piko that you're a fast learner"

"Hehe yeah he's so nice..." I said with red cheeks

"Oh I forgot something!" Len suddenly said

"W-What is it?" I snapped from my thoughts

** He held a huge black suitcase in front of me which seem quite mysterious. **

**I looked closer as he opened it revealing a strange weapon. **

**It was a long beautiful shiny sword which I was looking with glittering eyes.**

** Has something ever been made this beautiful? I asked to myself**

"Wow" I said while still looking at it

** I noticed that the handle of the sword has got a cool looking M on the middle and on the left of it were two gem stones colored red and blue while the right one were too but colored with white and yellow.**

"This is so cool"

"I know right? And it's yours" Len said as he made me take the sword

"Really? Did you pick this out for me?" I asked

"Let's just say someone special did"

"Huh?" I said with a raised eyebrow

**A big question mark was written on my face. Who could that be?**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

_(No matter what I can't let her know)_

**_~flash back~_**

_ "You called for me sir?" I asked_

_ "Yes, it seems that I need you to do another favor for me"_

_"What is it?" I asked curiously_

**_ The said person smiled at me and told me to come closer. _**

**_On his table was a big black suit case which looked kind of old because of some dust still covering it. _**

**_He opened it to reveal a familiar weapon and as soon as I realized my eyes widened._**

**_ It couldn't be...is it really?_**

_"Surprised I see" He said _

_"Sir that sword..." I said_

_ "Yes, you remember?"_

_"Of course, how could I not it's-" I tried to say but was cut_

_ "My wife's Mikasa..." He said with a sad smile _

_"What are you going to do with it?" I asked worried about the principal's intention_

_"I heard that today's going to be Miku's first day on a mission, I want you to give her this"_

_"S-sir are you sure? Wouldn't she question ab-"_

_"Are you doubting about my decision?"_

_"No never! It's just..."_

_"Len, I know what I'm doing. This was her mother's and I want her to be with Miku whenever she's in danger. Maybe this could protect her"_

_"I-I understand" I said _

_"Good now go to her. She must be waiting for you" He said putting another smile _

_"I'll be on my way sir" I said and left the room_

**_ No matter what I'll just have to stay and proceed to the principal's words._**

**_Maybe one day they could reunite and become a happy family again. Something that I'd wish to have one day..._**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

** Len explained to me how the weapon works and that it has multiple elements.**

** If I pressed the red gem then my sword becomes a fire type weapon which is strong against ice or certain water level monsters.**

** And so like the others, yellow is electricity, white is wind, blue is water.**

**There's still a lot of things that I don't know about this weapon though.**

**Like how this weapon seem old and that it has an M on it, maybe it stands for my name?**

** No that couldn't be cause it looks like this was made before I was born. **

**What is it about this weapon...**

"Do you need to ask anything?" Len interrupted my thoughts

"Um no it's nothing..." I said

** Len had an unreadable expression which just made a trigger in my thoughts.**

** Maybe there_ is_ something that I need to know about this sword.**

"So are we ready to go?" Len asked

"Sure" I said

** We both came to Piko who was as usual behind some machines.**

"Piko we're ready for the mission" Len said

"Well if it isn't the two incredibly skilled soldiers" He smiled

**I blushed and smiled at his compliment.**

**Len looked at me then back at Piko with a frown.**

"I am her partner" Len said rather proudly which made me glare at him

"I think she can catch up to you in no time, and you two could be the best team yet" Piko said

"Are you sure about that?" Said an unfamiliar voice

** Three of us turned our heads to see two girls.**

** One of them who appeared to be the one talking had long dark yellow hair tied to a side ponytail, while the other just had long silver hair.**

** The dark yellow one suddenly linked her hands with Len's and was sticking to him like glue.**

** She looked at me and gave me a threatening glare.**

** I didn't bother to mind her and just waited for Len who was troubled and is trying to pry the girl off him.**

"What about us Len? Weren't we used to be the best?" She said while gripping tightly on to Len's uniform

"Let me go Neru..."

"No! I missed you because I've to leave you. And it's all because of this girl!" She accusingly pointed at me

"Pardon?" I said with my hands on my hips

"Yeah you, because when you came the principal decided to pair you up with Len! And if you don't want any trouble, Just go back to your poor and old stinky family. I've heard all about you and thought you were just pathetic, you don't even deserve to be here"

"Neru please..." The silver haired girl said

**Who does she think she is? she just saw me and dared to speak to me like that without even considering about what other people think?**

**If she feels like she's more important than other people then she needs to just shut her mouth.**

**But since she's already insulted me and my family she's crossed the line and I'm not willing to let her off that easily.**

**And so I clenched my teeth together and gripped my fist, looking at her with full anger.**

"You think I wanted all of this!? I got here by force and had to leave my family for a month without even saying a goodbye. If you think I'm living the life like an obnoxious princess by having Len then you're being delusional!" I said angrily

** Len quickly got off her and tried to calm me down.**

** He rubbed soothing circles on my back and looked at her.**

"That's too far Neru, you don't know what she's gone through"

"Ugh I hate you Len! I hope you'll leave her soon and come to realize what you've lost" She stormed off with the silver haired girl trailing behind her

"Sorry about that, she's always had that personality towards someone who is close to me" Len said

"Cheer up Miku, don't let what she said get to you on your first mission okay?" Piko patted my head

"I'm sorry too, I just suddenly exploded like that" I apologized

"That's fine, I know how you feel" Piko said and caressed my cheek

** Suddenly I was shocked when Len suddenly took me in his arms, holding me rather tightly.**

"Don't worry, I won't let her say anything like that again" He said abruptly

**I leaned against his chest and heard his heartbeat thumping really fast. Is he nervous?**

* * *

**S: More of Miku's past will be revealed as the chapter goes on so I hope you'll look forward to it and review please^^**


End file.
